


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by Ukume94



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Cute, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Tom Hiddleston Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

Walking into the Halloween party with your best friend Todd you take a good look at all the costumes that fill the large room. You haven't been to a Halloween party before and finally being able to enjoy it with one of your closest friends makes it exciting.

"I'm happy you persuaded me into coming in, let alone wearing this King costume." Todd says while throwing his cape behind him for the third time since you've left his house.

"You're so welcome. I knew this would be pretty awesome but I didn't know it was going to actually look like Dracula's castle." You exclaim continuing to look around with a large smile on your face. 

The invitation that was handed to you read: _**Beware of the vampire slayers that roam Halloween night for they know we love to party. Brothers and sisters that love to drink blood, join your leader for a night of the century we will never forget**_.

The invitation was just rhe beginning of the fun that was to come. You can't wait to see what else the night has to hold.

"Let's get a good look at everything." He says taking you by the arm and walking with you down the large stairs towards the ballroom where people where dancing.

You and Todd have known each other since childhood. Once upon a time you had a crush on one another, tried dating and failed when he realized he was gay. Of course you didn't want to lose him as a friend and understood. Ever since then you've both been very close.

"Do you think I'll find my prince tonight?" He asks eyeing some of the guys in the room.

"A king is looking for his prince, I've never heard that one before." You chuckle together as you reach the bar with a dressed up bartender.

The bartender eyes the both of you and smiles. "What can I get you?" He asks eyeing Todd a little longer. You lift an eyebrow noticing Todd bite his lip.

"Your number for starters." Todd says with a wink as he flirts with the other man.

The bartender smirks before eyeing you. "What about you dear?"

"Just some champagne." You answer trying to keep the amusement off your face.

"One champagne and one number coming right up." The bartender grins before turning around.

Todd smacks your arm with excitement and silently screams. You chuckle as you shake your head trying to keep just as quiet.

The bartender hands you your drink and smiles towards Todd as he hands him a napkin with his name and number. The bartender places his hand up to his mouth and ear as if it were a phone. "Call me." He whispers before winking and turning to help the other guests.

Todd and you walk off with matching smiles. 

"Well tonight was a success." Todd says opening the napkin and checking out the number. "Looks like Andrew and I are going to become very good friends." He laughs before placing his napkin into his pocket.

"I wish the best for you two." You smile before taking a drink.

"Well, now it's your turn." Todd says grabbing your free arm.

"My turn for what?" You ask in surprise.

"Your turn to find yourself some nice booty." He answers as he licks his lips.

"Woah, I'm not looking for any kind of booty." You chuckle before taking another drink of your champagne.

"Baby listen, I know you. Since Brian hurt you three years ago you said you wanted to take a break until you were ready. Honey you're ready." He says placing his arm around you for comfort.

"You think?"

"Oh of course, you don't cry when you talk about Brian anymore. That's a big sign." Todd answers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." You nod softly.

"So come on girl, let's help you find a booty."

"Todd do me a favor." 

"Anything babe."

"Please don't call it that anymore." You smile.

"Fine, but if he has a flat ass I don't want the blame." He says.

You chuckle and roll your eyes as you make your way to the tables by the dance floor.

Once seated you watch the people around the party dance and have a good time. Todd fixes his large cape once again before leaning over towards you.

"Babe, you need to finish that drink and have some fun."

"What? Why?"

"Cause that hottie over by the dance floor has his eye on you." Todd explains using his bright blue shoe to point towards the dance floor.

You turn your head and see the man by the dance floor smile. Your heart drops to your stomach when you realize you've seen that man before.

"Holy shit Todd, do you know who that is?" You ask him before taking another look towards the man moving towards the dance floor when another song begins to play.

"No, should I?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's Tom Hiddleston." You explain.

"I have no clue-"

"Loki, God of mischief himself." You interrupt.

"Like from the Thor movie?" 

"That would be him."

"Shit babe, if you don't make a move on that hottie; I will."

"No, you have Andrew. I'm claiming this one." You sit up in your seat.

"Get it girl with them kitty cat claws."

You make sure to finish your drink and stand up, fixing your princess costume; you start towards the dance floor.

Tom turns around through the crowded dance floor, his eyes on you while he dances as you make your way towards him.

 

 Your stomach knots up once you finally reach him, glancing up; you see him smile widely.

"Lovely of you to join me darling." He says grabbing your hand he leans down and kisses the top of your knuckles. "Your majesty." He winks.

You almost forget you have a small tiara on your head and blush with embarrassment. Trying to play it cool you clear your throat and toss your hair behind your shoulders. 

"How are you enjoying my party?" He asks opening his mouth to see vampire fangs.

It clicks in your head when you realize he was Dracula, and you were invited into his castle for the ball. How in the world did you get so lucky to run across the person who was handing out the fliers for the party?

"It's by far one of the best parties I have ever been to." You answer honestly.

"Fang you, that means my hard work has not been wasted." He smiles again.

You smile as the song changes to Whitney Huston's I wanna Dance With Somebody. Tom bows slowly and looks to you with kindness. 

"Can I have this dance?" He asks.

How many chances will you get to share a dance with Tom Hiddleston? 1 in 6 Zillion chances. Nodding your head you realize that's not the way a princess would answer.

"I would be honored." You answer taking his hand.

He pulls you further into the dance floor and stops in the middle with you. He looks to you with a mischievous smile. 

"Ready?" He asks.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question." You smile.

He laughs gently before the both of you begin dancing.

  

**_I've done alright up to now_ **  
**_It's the light of day that shows me how_**  
**_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_  **

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **  
**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**  
**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_**  
**_With somebody who loves me_**

You start to sing the song as you turn noticing Tom watching you as you dance along side him.

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **  
**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**  
**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_**  
**_With somebody who loves me_**

Tom grabs you by your hand and pulls you to his side before turning you around in a circle.

You chuckle to yourself not believing you're actually dancing with Tom Hiddleston. 

"I hope you're enjoying tonight." He says pulling you into his body and whispers into your ear.

You try to answer only to be stopped.

"I have a lot more planned for you." He finishes before turning you around to lean against him.

You see Todd by the bartender, his face filled with a blush before turning to look to you.

He winks and places his hand onto his chest as if telling you he was in love.

Smiling Tom turns you back around and kisses you hand once again.

"You look ravishing tonight." He says.

God did you die and go to heaven? 

"You don't look so bad yourself." You smile.

"Just wait darling, I've got the night planned after this. All you have to do is say yes."

Of course you would say yes, he's Tom fucking Hiddleston. You would give up your first born child to Rumpelstiltskin just to relive this night over and over again.

 "Yes."

He smiles continuing to pull you towards him as you both dance in a large circle.

Todd was right, tonight was deffinatly a success.


End file.
